Hunters in Seattle
by Mickymouse55
Summary: Well, this is a work in progress I decided to write, if you're curious open it up, if not just pass it by.
1. Chapter 1

Rik had yet to do the math homework that was due the following day. He still had to go to school, hell he'd rather GO to school than stay home with his drunk of a father. There had been this thing called the Green Flu going around and he planned on going to school for as long as he could. Not to say he didn't have problems there too. The teachers would yell and scream but they could not hit him. Rik was in the 9th grade and already stood at 6 foot. He was not fat, nor skinny. He had the kind of muscle built by constant labor and could take a lot more than he could dish out. According to his female friends his eyes were 'pretty'. He could not see anything 'pretty' about them. The iris had a ring of dark blue and an inner ring of icy blue. He was just another blue-eyed brown-haired teen-age boy. With a sigh and a shrug he decide to blow it off and copy off of Alex in the morning. As he crossed the room he remembered to check the lock on his door. He walked up to it and tried to pull it open. The door didn't budge, so he was safe. With a small smile he undressed and turned the light off. He slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep, unaware that tomorrow he would have a hell of a lot more to worry about than his math work.

*The Next Day*

Rik awoke to the sound of yelling. His mom was having another fight with his father. With a grunt and a moan, he pulled himself out of bed and checked the time. 6:30. Damn, it was early. He decided to get dressed anyways. After he showered, of course. He walked down the hall quietly and shut the door behind him, locking it. Rik sighed and stepped out of the hot shower. His pale skin was burned cherry red from the heat of the water. He dried himself with a towel and mumbled something to himself about getting a dog. He unlocked the door and snuck back into his room. Locking his door behind him, he went straight to his closet and threw some jeans and a Southpole shirt on. Walking over to his small end table he pulled out a pair of socks and put them on. He then walked to the Mini-Fridge his mother had got him, thank god for her kindness. He pulled out a milk jug and drank from it. No need for a glass, not like anyone else would be drinking from it. He grabbed a pop-tart from the box on top of the fridge. After he had finished, he threw on his hoodie, which had the word META spray painted on the front in a bright green. Other than that the hoodie was a plain black one, it was thick enough to ward off the fall cold. He checked the clock, 7:30. Time to get the fuck out of this house. He grabbed his pocket knife, for safety, and his back-pack and left. He let out a surprised yell as a half full bottle of booze hit the wall beside him. Shit. His dad wasn't passed out drunk yet. He ran out the door and down the stairs. He heard his father's drunken yells behind him. "I'ma getchoo when your ass gets home Boy!". Rik winced at the threat of a beating. He sped to the bus stop and hopped on right before it left. The ride to school gave him time to reflect on his feelings. He felt cold apathy toward all the world, besides his mother and friends. They were the one warm spot he had. Them and his love for literature. He loved to read. Anything he could get his hands on. He'd even read the dictionary if he had nothing else. His reflections were interrupted by his stop. He got off and walked into the school. He went to his locker and grabbed the required books for the day. He was surprised when he was hugged from behind.  
>When his surprise hugger let go he turned and saw one of his best friends, Lece, standing there. He smirked and walked to class.<p>

*Fast Forward to the last period*

Rik was awoken from a fitful nap by screams. They weren't screams of joy or happiness. They were screams of pain and fear. He jumped out of his seat as some thing crashed through the window. It was hooded and growled. With a screech it leapt at Lece. His mind caught up to his body and said 'What the fuck are you doing? MOVE BITCH MOVE!'. His body obeyed immediately and he ran forth. He pushed Lece out of the way and felt the creature slam into his side. Rik let out a yell as he felt it's teeth tear into his neck. His yell died into a low gurgle as his vision blacked out and death claimed his young soul. Or so he thought. He awoke hours later with pain. He hurt everywhere. His hands and legs especially. He looked down at his hands and saw that they had claws. He tried to remember what they were like before but could not. He tried to talk but all that came out was a growl. All he remembered was that thing taking a chunk out of his neck. He reached up with a clawed hand and felt nothing where the bite had been. Then the Hunger hit. It was like nothing he had ever felt. It hit him as solidly as any wall. He NEEDED to feed on something. He sniffed around and was surprised that he could smell what seemed to be everything. He heard something far away and decided to go check it out, it might be food. He stood shakily and ran towards the broken window. A few feet before it he dropped to all fours and leapt through it, completely by instinct. He also let out a shriek as he leapt. He had no idea why, but he heard it echo off of building walls and cars in the distance. Some form of echo location, perhaps? He hit the ground and it didn't hurt at all, strange.

He leapt again and hit a window sill on an apartment building. The force of his jump cracked the cement of the sill and he leapt again, this time aiming for a balcony fifty feet away. He made it with ease. He was surprised, and after a few more such jumps he was near the sound and smell of food. He gazed out across the street and saw a lone man walking around. He had a bottle of booze in one hand and a handgun in another. His mouth salivated at the thought of sinking his maw into the mans soft flesh. Without thinking he leapt and slammed into the man. On impact he latched his claws into the mans flesh and locked his hungry mouth on his neck. He ripped out the mans jugular vein and chewed. It tasted good. He ripped out another bite. His arms still clawed and sliced. They only stopped when they hit the bones of his ribcage and he then grabbed them and wrenched them apart. He ripped out the mans heart and ripped a bite off. He growled in satisfaction as his hunger was sated. He suddenly felt the need for rest. He leapt towards the highest place that was nearby, which was a large apartment building. He crashed through the glass to the top floor and searched. He searched for the bedroom. When he found it he ripped the covers off of the bed and tore a hole roughly his size in the mattress. He then grabbed the giant comforter and dove into the hole, using the comforter as a cover. No one would guess he was there. With a contented sigh, he dozed off, covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Untitled

The former human being jumped a foot in the air when he felt something land atop him. That something was a beeping cylinder that flashed red. The second thing he noticed was the thunder of footsteps. All heading towards him, or to be more precise, the cylinder. On instinct he leapt out the window and onto the fire escape. The thump of an explosion echoed through the city streets. The sound of a thousand infected reached his ears. In reality it was a small horde, 30 or 40 common infected, but to his enhanced hearing it sounded so much louder! It felt as if someone were sticking pencils into his ears! With a pained screech he leapt to the top of a nearby building. He landed with a thump and prepared to leap again when he smelled an intoxicating smell on the breeze. He whirled in the direction the breeze was coming from and mindlessly leapt towards it. His mindlessness cost him. His jump came up short and he careened toward the hard, unforgiving pavement. He slammed into the metal of an abandoned car hard enough to dislocate his arm. The pain turned his vision black and he passed out.

Hours later he awoke to the sound of voices and the feeling of hands on him. He knew on instinct that if he opened his eyes or moved something bad would happen. He stayed limp and let the hands pat him down for anything useful.

"Damn, that's one of those leaping things, ain't it boss?", a female voice asked.

"Yea, it is. What I don't understand is why it's dead. There ain't no bullets in it and all that's wrong is it's shoulder is dislocated.", a male voice said. This one was close to him. Right beside him in fact. The sound of running feet interrupted their conversation. The screech and cries of some other infected were heard, and he felt the need to act. His eyes flew open and he shakily stood. The sight before him was what spurred him into action. A woman that was so thin she looked starved was running after two of the humans. He took a deep sniff of air to get their scent before studying the infected running after them. It's fingers had mutated into long razor sharp claws of bone. It was steadily gaining on the two humans so he finally let out a shriek of challenge and leapt at her. He had forgotten his injured arm and remembered it as soon as he hit it's back. The pain was just as intense as before but the realization that if he passed out he was dead kept him awake. Using his un-injured left arm he latched his own claws into its shoulder. The thing was still standing, surprisingly. It staggered about trying to regain it's balance and he knew that he didn't have a lot of time. He snapped at the base of it's neck and got a hold. He then started grinding his teeth and ripping with his left hand. He didn't expect it to fight back. It reached over it's shoulders with both wickedly clawed hands and grabbed him. And then, with surprising strength, tossed him into the wall of a nearby building. His screech was cut off by the wall. It knocked the air from his lungs. He saw the infected rapidly approaching. He did the only thing he could do. He positioned his feet under him and shoved off the ground. The impromptu leap landed him 20 feet away and flat on his face. It did what it was supposed to though. It gave him time to stand and face his opponent, who was bleeding from wounds on it's back and neck. He nimbly dodged it's first swing and ducked under the second. He was close enough to launch an attack of his own. And then he made a mistake. He accidentally leapt at it. In such close quarters the effect was devastating. He hit it so hard he relocated his shoulder. He also smashed her head into the pavement, effectively knocking the brains from her skull. With his little fight done with, he looked over at the two humans he had just saved.


End file.
